Driving in Her Fast Car
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: Driving in her Fast Car is a story between Emily, who runs away after being forced by her mother to marry a guy who is madly in love with her twin, and Naomi, a who was on her way of finding herself after she was trapped with hatred and abandonment when her mother died. If you guys are all familiar with Tracy Chapman's Fast Car, the story will basically evolve on that song.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Yes I am very much aware that I haven't updated my other story "Just the Girl I'm Looking For" for quite some time, but then I have decided to have a new story as early as now. I have this story running on my head for a long time. But don't you worry guys, I'm still gonna go and finish the other story.

**_Take a Ride_** is a story between Emily, who runs away after being forced by her mother to marry a guy who is madly in love with her twin, and Naomi, who was on her way of finding herself after she was trapped with hatred and abandonment when her mother died. If you guys are all familiar with Tracy Chapman's Fast Car, the story will basically evolve on that song. This is another unbeta'd story of mine, so all mistakes can be blamed to my sorry arse**_. I don't own skins nor associated with it, sadly. I'm just an avid fangirl of the series especially when it comes to Naomily and Ceffy._**

* * *

**Saturday, Emily's POV**

I really hate waking up to someone else's bed and today was no different. I could even hardly remember where I was or who I was with. All I know, is this bed isn't mine. I slowly turned to see if the girl I just fucked its brain out was still sleeping. Lucky enough, she was still snoring like a pro and it gives me a chance to sneak out.

As I slowly stumble outside, I fished my phone at the back pocket of my jeans. I wasn't even close to being surprised getting three different messages coming from my mum, my twin Katie and Cook. The first text message I opened was from Cook, my best mate since I can't remember when. The message read as, "Oy, Emilio I need details from last night's conquest. Meet me at the pub." A typical text from him. The next message I managed to read was the one from Katie: "Bitch, where the fuck are you? Have you lost your mind and forget about the Fitch dinner?" I honestly had to roll my eyes after I had read my twin's text. Lastly, I read the message coming from my bigot mum. Yes you read it correctly, my mum is a bigot she can never accept that I'm a gay.

I ignored the text messages as I drove off with my mope and headed off to my flat. After about 30-40 minutes, I reached my flat. The moment I hop off my flat, I immediately notice him and I once again, I had to roll my eyes. You all might be wondering who the guy I was referring to. Well he is, none other than Timothy or Tim for short.

Honestly, I don't hate him but instead I pity him. Why? Simply because, he has to pretend as my boyfriend each time my mum is around where in fact he is madly in love with Katie and actually their feelings are mutual.

Tonight, this dinner is nothing but usual. We have to pretend as a lovey-dovey couple which is way beyond my taste and Tim knows how much I don't like it, because he do knows that I'm gay as a fuchsia window.

'Hey Em. He managed to greet me.'

'Hi Tim. A bit early are we?'

'Yeah. Sorry for not even bothering to give you a notice earlier than this. But I actually came in here to warn you of something your mum wanted me to do.

My eyes went as wide as a girl's legs could go when I'm fucking them with the revelation, he just told me.

'Uh, what does my mum wants now?' I asked as we entered my flat.

'Believe me Em; I really don't want any of this. I am completely and madly in love with Katie.' I nodded to him, telling him to continue.

'Well, yesterday your mum asked me to meet her at a downtown jewelry shop and she asked me to buy you an engagement ring and to propose to you tonight. Em, what are we going to do? Katie doesn't know about this yet and I'm scared for the life of me of what her reaction would be.'

'Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck.' I cursed like a million times after I have heard Tim's revelation. We both don't want to be on a relationship with each other, worst to be engaged and married. We need to act on this, before we head off to our parents house. The only coherent thing I have ever done was to call my twin.

'What are you doing?' Tim asked me as he saw me pacing back and forth.'

'I'm gonna need to talk to Katie about this. We have to warn her; pretty sure she'll have a decent plan about this.'

We arrived at our parent's home. Katie was fast enough to reach us and to tell us the entire plan she has in mind.

'You're still going to do the proposal Tim, but I'll make sure to interrupt and I would admit that I don't like you to marry Emily because I am in love with you, which is actually the truth.'

'But what if mum manages to protest?' I asked the already obvious.

'Well then, it's time for you Em to remind them again that you are gay.'

'I think that's the only way to fix this Em. And if needed, maybe you have to run away or something.' Tim said as he placed his hand on my forearm for assurance.

Once inside the house, our lunch went well. We had our normal bantering and the normal checking of how each other was this days. The moment mum stood up and asked for silence, we all knew that this was it. The point of no return.

'I believe Tim here has something special to say, to our dear Emily. Tim, please stand and do what you had to do.' She says without even blinking.

Tim stood up nervously, and moved closer to me and he kneels down. As soon as he knelt down, I could sense how nervous Katie was and I had to admit, even for myself I was also nervous, but then he needs to go on. 'Emily Denise Fitch, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Timothy Edward Allan?' before I could even manage to answer, Katie stood up immediately and protested. 'You can't marry, Emily'

'Why?'Our mum was so surprised that even slammed her fist on the table.

'B-Because, I am- I am madly in love with Tim. All of this is just a game. An act mum, believe it or not I- rather we are in love with each other.' Katie says in between sobs as a matter of fact.

Tim stood up and walked over to Katie 'that is true, Jenna. We've been in love for a long time now and it was so hard for me and the twins to pretend just to make you happy and to spare Emily with your hatred over the fact that she's gay. But, believe it or not Jenna, there isn't anything that could stop me from loving Katie and supporting Emily of what she really is and I'm sorry if I have had offended you, but we all can't stand it anymore. Katie and I both want Emily to be happy and all.'

Woah, wait. That was something me and Katie didn't see coming. Wherever that all came from, I'm glad Tim did that. He really is a nice guy.

Katie encouraged me to say something. 'That's true mum. I can't marry him, I'm so sorry if I have offended whatever plan you had in mind. But I can't marry Tim or any guy for that matter. I like girls' mum you've got to accept it and if you can't then I'm sorry I have to leave this place.'

'I'm sorry but you have to leave Emily. I have a good reputation and I don't want it to be tampered for having a gay in my family. I now disown you.'

'Mum!' Both Katie and my younger brother James protested to our mother's decision but sadly, there's nothing they could ever do about it by now. Even my dad, Rob went all quiet.

'S'right. I have prepared myself a long time ago. In fact, I was already planning of running away it just hurt to hear that it all came from you—_Jenna_. There's been too much venom with the way I have said everything. Without looking back and thinking twice I headed out of our house and slammed the door behind me, making sure some of the frames would shake from its position.

**Two days later on Naomi's POV.**

I was on my way to Heathrow when all of a sudden my car tire accidentally hit a spike. 'Fucker. How am I supposed to change my tire on my own now? I can't ask my Freddie to come down here to help me knowing I'm already 3 hours away from the mighty 'ol Bristol.'

I stupidly climbed out of my silver Montero sport to check the tire and to look for someone to change it. Unfortunately, there was none as it is already on the busy wee hours of the day. So sadly for me I had to try my best to attempt in changing my tire.

You all might be wondering why I'm heading off to Heathrow. Well, the reason is and as cliché as it may have to be, I have decided to find myself once more. I have been trapped with hatred and abandonment on my heart since my mum passed away four months ago. Since I don't have anywhere else to go, I have decided to move to another place and to start on my own.

Anyways, it was starting to get dark and still I haven't got the chance to change my tire when all of a sudden I heard a motorbike approaching my direction. As hopeless as I was, I have managed to check on myself on the side mirror of my car to see if I was pretty enough to be noticed.

Then there it was, the motorbike, rather the orange moped stopped meters away from where I was parked. I had to pretend of course that I wasn't waiting for that person to drop by. The moment the person was headed towards the coffee shop, I intended to block his way.

'Excuse me sir' I started with a not so interested smile.

'Actually, it's a miss.' Came her husky reply as she removes her helmet revealing her sultry cherry red hair and a cute smirk appears on her luscious lips. _Fuck, did you just say that Naomi?_

'Oops, I'm sorry I thought you're a guy.'

'It's alright. I get that most of the time. Maybe it's because of my tiny tits and I'm even driving a moped.'

'N-no, your tits are fine' I managed to tell her before I could think of it and she was maniacally blushing.

'Oh' was all she could answer me.

'Err—I hope I'm not in any way bothering you, but would you mind helping me out? As you could see I have a flat tire here.'

'Oh, lucky for you that I have came across your way. I actually know how to change tires despite of my size. I have worked part time on our family's car shop so it'll be—'she stopped mid sentence as she notice she was rambling.'

'Well, it was a great choice then that I stopped you.' I smiled at her smugly.

After 15 minutes or so, Emily—yes we already introduced ourselves to each other. Emily and I already finished changing the tire.

'So where are you heading of Ems?' I had to mentally slap myself for giving her a nickname too early.

'Ems.' She repeated as she answers me. 'I liked that—well, honestly I don't know where I'm heading to. All I know is I was on my way to that coffee shop when a beautiful and tall peroxide blonde decides to stop me and asks for my help and I couldn't say no to her even though I was hungry can I?' Emily answers me with her oh so husky voice.'

'Well, maybe I can buy you something then? You know as a simple payment for helping me out?'

'Thought you'd never asked.'

Hope the start wasn't too lame. Any kind of criticism is very much welcome.

-F


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Naomi's POV

I have spent the afternoon with Emily, the girl who helped me change my tire. As I was talking to her I have drawn to her with intrigued as to why she wanted to run away, and I couldn't help myself but to ask her as to why.

'Emily..' I started trailing off. 'If you don't mind, I would like to ask you why you wanted to run away.'

She smiles at me before she answers, 'Well, I wanted to run away because my bitchy bigot mother wants me to marry a guy who is so madly in love with my twin sister.'

'Whoa there—there's a two of you?' I asked dumbly of what was already obvious.

'Yeah. Her name is Katie. We are identical but I think that's the only thing making us the same. In case you haven't noticed, I'm gay and Katie is not.'

'So let me figure this out, you're mother can't accept that you're gay.'

'True enough. So Tim, Katie's boyfriend and I have to pretend as a couple whenever she's around. But what happened last night was something that pulls the last straw.'

'And what was this?'

'Well mum asked Tim to propose to me. Obviously, me and my twin are against this in behalf of Tim. He wants to propose, but not with me. So last night as we all tell our mum the truth she decided to kick me out, she thought I was going to protest but hell to the no, it's been a long time since I've ever wanted to runaway. I just couldn't leave just yet because of my sister, but when Katie finally tells me that she's going to be fine without me that it's time for me now to chase my happiness then I have decided to listen to her.' Emily finishes off her speech by drinking her coffee.

'So when are you planning of making this dream of yours come true? I mean the chasing of happiness?'

'I'm actually leaving by tomorrow.'

Once I have heard her answer, I immediately asked her 'Runaway with me, Emily. I mean only if you want to?'

'Course I would love to. But for now, I have to go and meet up with my best friend. So let's go?'

I follow Emily's lead outside the coffee shop towards the parking area.

'So I'm gonna take my car, are you going to be okay with your mope?'

'Yeah. Just follow me. The drive to the pub isn't far from here.'

True enough, about after 15 minutes drive, we finally reached our destination.

'So here we are. My best friend Cook works here.'

'Why is your best friend named Cook?'

'Actually, his name is James. Cook is his last name, but then when we were at middle school, he decides to be called as Cook cause it'll make him a cool person. Besides, I'm the only one allowed to call him James but that only happens when I'm pissed off with him.' Emily giggles the cutest of all giggles as we enter the pub. God, what is this girl doing to me?

'Wow, this is a bit crowded for a Saturday.'

'Yeah. This place is always full no matter what day it is. Oh hey, Naoms, let me warn you before we get to where Cook is, that Cook can be a prick sometimes all though he really is a good guy and all.'

'Don't worry Ems, I think I'm old enough to handle a prick as Cook is.'

Not long enough, a sandy-blonde haired guy came bouncing towards us and carries Emily. 'Emilio, man. Glad to see you alive.'

'Put me down, James.'

'Alright, alright. Sorry I was just glad to see you before ya leave tomorrow.' Before he ushers Emily to a table on the corner, his attention catches me, 'Oooh. I could see you got a fit bird yourself here Emilio.'

'Fuck off Cook. This is Naomi, Naomi this is Cook.'

'Hello, m'lady. So glad to see you.' Cook aimed to kiss me on the cheek but I ducked so he ended up kissing the air which causes Emily to laugh.

'So, Emilio are you all set for your escapade starting tomorrow?'

'I have never been this excited Cook and to be honest, I'm so eager to find my happiness finally.'

'What about you Blondie?'

'Huh? What do you mean what about me?'

'Well, you said you aren't from here and you're a Bristol local. I supposed you're heading off to somewhere?'

'Oh right. I actually don't have any place to stay here tonight.'

'Well you can stay with me Naoms, since we'd be running away together. It would be fair if I just let you sleep on your car.' Emily offers.

'Well why, thank you. Thought you never ask.'

After eight shots of tequila each and about 6 sex invitations from Cook, Emily and I decided to call it a night and to head home to her flat. God, that sounded like we're living in to one flat.

Once we were out, Emily took the opportunity to apologize to me to how Cook acted in front of me.

'I'm sorry about Cook.' She says a little breathlessly.

'It's okay, no harm was done.'

'Well I wouldn't let him do you any harm.' She says directly to my ears that I could almost feel her hot breath.

'Yeah. So Emily, are you still going to drive your mope?' I asked knowing how tipsy she is.

She turns her attention to her mope, as if to ask for its advice before she answers me. 'Well, I don't have any means of transportation you see, so yeah I have to drive it home. Don't worry though; my flat is just a few block away from here.'

'Alright. Lead the way Ms. Fitch.'

After about 5 minutes, we finally reached Emily's flat.

'Welcome to my humble abode' She grins sheepishly as she held the door open for me.'

'A bit chivalrous are we?' I teased the moment we entered her flat.

'Well, not everyone does that nowadays. Would you like to drink anything?'

'You have a tea?' I asked as I seat on the bean bag nearest to me.

'Yeah. Hey, make yourself feel at home as I put the kettle on. There's the remote on the coffee table, you can turn on the TV.'

'Well, if you don't mind. I kinda need to pee?'

'Oh the bathroom's the third door, under the stair case.'

Once I got out of the bathroom, Emily was already seated on her couch having her own cuppa.

'You've got yourself a big flat here. What do you do for a living. If you don't mind me asking.

' I actually work with my mum's business, which is a flowershop. She was actually planning of giving it to me the moment me and Tim settles down, but I don't care about it if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah I got you. So what's going to happen with your place now once you start travelling?'

'Oh I had this sold to Katie and Tim. They'd be moving in the day after tomorrow.' She answers with a little yawn.

'Tired?'

'Mmm.' She coos with another yawn. Let's go.'

'Go where?'

'Uh upstairs. My room is upstairs.'

'Its fine. I can sleep here on the couch.'

'I wouldn't let you. Besides my bed is big enough to serve both of us. So don't be daft Naomi and lets go.

After we both changed into something decent to sleep on we finally climbed up to her bed, and true enough, Emily's bed was really huge.

'Good night Naomi.'

'Goodnight Emily.'

**So there we go with our second unbeta'd chapter. All in Naomi's POV. Last night, I changed the title of this fanfic but I don't know if everybody got the chance to read it so allow me to explain again why I had to change the title, it's because I have just found out that there is another Naomily fanfic with the same title so I've decided right on the spot to change my original title.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I guess I haven't thanked you for the lovely reviews this story's been getting and the alerts that has come up so, thank you, thank you big time. Before I let you read the latest chapter, allow me to let you know guys that I have decided to have this updated every weekends, that is if I'm not busy or just staying at home and if I'm not lazy in any way. :D **

**Also, I have noticed that I still said it was a Saturday when Emily and Naomi went to Cook, sorry about that. It should've been Monday. I want to clarify as well, that yes, this story will sort of evolve basically to Tracy Chapman's Fast Car and I know that the song is about poverty, but then I chose that song because there was a time when I was listening to the song and I imagined Naomily running off to somewhere and finding love. You'd get my point as this story progress.**

**This chapter is under this part of song: **

_You got a fast car_

_I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_Won't have to drive too far_

_Just 'cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

**So enough with my ramblings, off you go. Unbeta'd Chapter 3, Emily's POV.**

* * *

It was around 9 in the morning when I already woke. The first thing I have noticed was the arm that rests across my stomach and the hot breath that was kissing my neck. I slowly turned to my right to check who I was with_ (yeah let me pretend like I don't know who she is)_ and true enough, it was Naomi who's cuddled right next to me, and I actually loved her feel next to me. Her skin was so soft that I wasn't able to control myself as I had to caress the arm that was on my stomach. After a few moments, I suddenly felt her stir next to me then she softly murmurs to my neck, a simple sign that she was still asleep. I honestly don't know how we had ended up being tangled but I hope she doesn't get mad when she wakes up.

When my phone decides to vibrate on the bedside table, it was definitely the time for me to wake up. I reached out for my phone half heartedly knowing I have to move a bit again and I might wake Naomi up. When I got my phone, it was a message coming from my twin telling me that she'd be dropping off here with Tim later this afternoon to bid their goodbyes. Oh sometimes Katie can be such a drama queen.

As I was typing my reply, I once again felt Naomi stir up a bit but this time, she already removed her arm and I honestly missed her touch., then she greets me with a "Good morning, Em" and as I hit the send button I smiled at her and answered her.

"Morning, Naomi. Slept well?"

"Mmmm" she says as she stretched out her limbs. "Actually, I think I had one of those best sleeps which I haven't had in a couple of months. Although, I had a feeling that my arm went somewhere while I was sleeping." Oh god, she does know that we were tangled, and I suddenly felt myself blushing.

"What's with the blushing there Em?" Naomi quirks her eyebrow as she playfully nudge me on my rib.

"Oh nothing. I- I just thought you weren't aware that you were tangled up on me."

"Ha! Of course I was aware. Trust me."

"So—you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It feels nice being hugged ya know" Naomi says as she gets up.

"Coffee?"

"Oh yes please. Sounds fab. I'm gonna go shower though."

"Alright. Oh hey, Katie is coming over later together with Tim—you know to bid their goodbyes before we leave tonight."

"Should I be prepared then?"

"No. Katie can be a bitch and nice at the same time you know?"

"Okay then"

**-\**

After we had breakfast, I decided to double check everything, my clothes, and other staffs I needed to bring along with me and of course my money. Actually, I wasn't really going to bring a lot of things with me since it wouldn't fit my mope obviously, but hey I have Naomi with me right now and she said I can put my things on her car. It's huge after all. I was halfway done when Naomi calls out for my name from downstairs.

"Emilyyyy!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my phone's charger by any chance?"

"Yep. It's here. I'll bring it down there. Just a sec."

The moment I get to the last flight of the stairs, I had to stop just to look and admire the beauty that is right in front of me. Naomi looks so peaceful while she's watching some of those crappy shows. Her right foot was playing along the carpet which I definitely find adorable.

"There you go" I said as I gave her the charger.

"Thanks Em." She says as she stands top plug on her phone.

"So, what time exactly is your sister coming over?"

"I'm not too sure of what time, but she said she'll be here for dinner. So I supposed maybe they'd be here by 5 or 6 tonight.

"Oh cool. So do you plan on cooking something for dinner?" She asks me as she placed her leg on my lap the moment she lies down beside me on the sofa.

God her legs. On my lap. I can't think straight, I can't think straight. "Well, uh—err, I was planning of cooking some spaghetti bolognese."

"Now I'm famished." Naomi giggles.

"Yeah? Then probably I should start cooking."

**-\**

After almost 2 hours of cooking something for dinner, I had decided to bring down all the things I'd be taking along with me, which includes 2 bags and a box. Once our things got settled into Naomi's car, we both decided to take a shower. (No you pervs, we didn't shower together although I kind of wanted to you know?)

And after another hour, the door bell of my flat rings, that means Katie and Tim are already here.

"I'll get it!" I said as I rushed towards the door whilst Naomi past right through me wearing only a towel and I had to literally drop my jaw on the floor and once she noticed me, she smugly smirks at me. _(That bitch, I thought to myself)._

"Thought you forgot how to open a fucking door." Katie spats out the moment I opened the door.

"Lovely to see you too Katie. Hey Tim!"

"Hi Emily." Tim greets me as he hands me the box of my favorite cheesecake.

"So Em are you ready for this runaway adventure trip of yours?" Katie asks me as she sits on the sofa.

"Yes I am. You know how much I've ever wanted this to happen. What about you Kay?"

"What you mean what about me?"

"Are you ready that I'm leaving you?" I honestly had to roll my eyes home daft my twin can be at times.

"Well—I don't think there's still something I could do you know? I mean I'd be lying to myself if I tell you that I wouldn't be missing you. But whatever, just be careful yeah?"

Before I could even manage to answer, I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey"

Naomi greets me, the moment I turned my head to face her.

"Hey yourself. Oh Naoms, this is my twin Katie and her boyfriend Tim. Katie and Tim, meet Naomi."

"Another random shag of yours Emsy?"

"What?—No!"

"Your girlfriend then?"

I'm pretty sure that my blush was so obvious and this very moment that Naomi actually answered for me.

"No I'm not your sister's random shag or girlfriend. Yet."

_(Did Naomi say yet, after girlfriend? Pretty sure she did, so that means she's also gay.)_

"Then who are you? I mean how did you two know each other?"

"Kaye, I just met Naomi yesterday okay? She's like me"

"Gay?"

"Not really—I mean she's like me, someone who is running away and we are going to run away that's why she's here."

"Oh, but are you gay as my baby sister?"

Before I could have asked everyone to have our dinner and to avoid Katie's awkward questioning, Naomi speaks up.

"Yes Katie. I think I am."

"There you got your answer Kaye, can we please all have dinner now? It's kind of getting late so we better start hitting the road soon."

**-\**

It was almost 8 pm when we decided to leave and as expected Katie was a bit hysterical.

"Katie, will you stop crying? It's not like I'm running away from you."

"Still you're leaving Em. You're my baby sister."

"Kaye, first off you're only older than me by 6 minutes. Second I'm not totally leaving you. You can call me you know plus, I'm going to give you my address the moment I find a decent place to live in. So please, stop being over dramatic, it ruins your make up."

"Alright, alright. Hey Naomi, take good care of Emily okay? If ever you hurt her I will find you and slit your throat. Understood?"

"I will never hurt her. But yeah, I promise I'll look after her." Naomi answers and gives Katie a genuine smile.

"Tim, take care of Katie too okay? And thank you, for everything. You already know what I mean."

"Yeah I got you Emily. You be safe out there yeah? Give us updates of where you are okay?"

"Yep that's a promise."

So after a final set of goodbyes and a tight hug from Katie we finally took off. But before I could hop off to my mope, I got a text message from Katie and as I read it, I could help but to smile. _'I like her Emsy. I think she's the one for you.'_

As soon as I ride my mope, Naomi honked over "Drive safely Fitch yeah?"

"You too Campbell, you too."

* * *

**Phew. I finally updated this story. I kind of got worried that I wouldn't be able to update this over the weekend cause as you all know there has been a super typhoon in our country. Thankfully, I don't live on the areas which was devastated by the typhoon. Hence, I would like to ask for a few prayers from you, to offer for our country and those who were affected. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

I want to let all of you know that unfortunately, I have decided on putting this story on hold for the meantime.

The reason why I made this decision is because I want to focus on the last few chapters of my other story, Just the Girl I'm Looking For. I guess we'll still have at least 4-5 chapters before we finish.

I hope you all understand and I wish that once I get back on writing this you'd all still be eager to read, review, follow or favorite or maybe criticize this story.

So this is all I've got to say.

Ciao for now,

-F


End file.
